Zombie
Zombies are common undead hostile mobs that spawn in areas with a light level of 7 or less. They are found within nearly all Minecraft Biomes. Behaviour Zombies are sometimes considered the least dangerous hostile mob in the game because they are slow and can only use close-range melee attacks. However, it is possible for several zombies to collaborate and attack as a team, making them more difficult to overcome. Zombies come in many different variations as well, each with their own unique attacking abilities, or inflict a certain effect. A zombie will target a player when he or she is within a 40 block radius. Zombies can jump 1 block up and will crowd around doors when in pursuit of players and Villagers (in Hard mode, they will break wooden doors down). Zombies also occasionally spawn with the ability to equip dropped Armor and Weapons. Any item equipped in this way will be dropped after the zombie is killed. Zombies will also not drop down into an area if the ledge is taller than five blocks. Once implemented, zombies will have a small chance of spawning another zombie to assist it. This is very buggy, albeit, and it can turn a handful of zombies into a horde in a short amount of time. This ability is activated upon any zombie taking damage, whether it's environmental or player caused. Zombies spawn in unlit areas either above ground or underground. They will attempt to break down one's door. When the sun rises, they will burn to death above ground. As of Minecraft 1.2.3, they also have a chance of spawning with a Pumpkin or Jack o' Lantern on their head (during Halloween), wearing a random type of armor, or wielding an iron Sword or Shovel. Zombies normally drop Rotten Flesh, Iron Ingots (Rarely), Carrots (Rarely), Potatoes (Rarely), armor and weapons (Rarely, if equipped), and their head (if killed by a Charged Creeper). Occasionally, zombies will attack villagers. However, zombie villagers can be healed by using a splash Potion of weakness on them and then giving them a Golden Apple. They heal faster by making a makeshift jail cell for the villager with Iron Bars and a bed. Baby Zombie Baby zombies are a mini version of regular zombies which have a rare chance to spawn in either Creative Mode or Survival Mode, with cheats, or with a Spawn Egg. In 1.6.2, normal baby zombies would spawn, but rarely. Since 1.7, it is now common for a baby zombie to spawn, and there is an extremely rare chance for a baby zombie to spawn riding a Chicken. This is called a Chicken Jockey. Their is also a new jockey called a cat jockey, where a baby zombie rides a hostile feral cat. As of 1.13, baby zombies now burn in sunlight (except for zombie pigmen and husks). Baby zombies (and their counterparts) are the same as zombies but they are much faster, do not grow into adults (unlike villagers), when they where armour, it shrinks to their body size, and can ride on an adult’s (or any other mob’s) back. Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Humanoids Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Undead Mobs